1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drain overflow devices and more particularly to overflow adapters.
2. Background Art
Showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like typically have drain overflow devices that limit the maximum height of water and/or wastewater in the showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like. These drain overflow devices typically allow the height of the water and/or wastewater to rise to a fixed level, prior to commencement of discharge of the water and/or wastewater. Such drain overflow devices are often intended to prevent undesirable discharge of water and/or wastewater over walls and/or sides of the showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like.
It is often desirable to raise the allowable height of the water and/or wastewater in the showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like above that which is allowed by already installed drain overflow devices, while still preventing the undesirable discharge of water and/or wastewater over walls and/or sides of the showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like.
There is thus a need for an overflow adapter to raise the allowable height of the water and/or wastewater in the showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like above that which is allowed by already installed drain overflow devices, while still preventing the undesirable discharge of water and/or wastewater over walls and/or sides of the showers, bathtubs, sinks, and the like. The overflow adapter should be adapted to be used with a variety of drain overflow devices and be capable of being installed as a retrofit in existing installations and/or in new installations. The overflow adapter should be quick, easy, and convenient to install, long lasting, inexpensive to manufacture, sturdy, durable, and of simple construction.